church_of_solismfandomcom-20200213-history
Newstone
The village of Newstone was the seat of the former barony of the same name, ruled by House Mirth from Castle Corlach. The village was founded in 4E.722, in the era after the First Crusade, by Sir Jacques the Mirthful, a roguish miner and squire who ascended to become a knight during the violence of the fall of Shadowthrone. Newstone was briefly a prosperous village thanks to the wealth of the mithral mines its rulers had invested in, although the mines were eventually lost. The village was also a parish of the Church of Sol; before its fall, it was shepherded by Father Clancy. In 5E.1521, under the reign of Baron Bryson Mirth, the village fell to the Rasping Pox. The Baron died at his favored servant's hands within the castle walls, while the Baron's wife, Lady Morwenna Mirth née Fox, along with his daughter, Serafina Mirth, escaped into the countryside, eventually being taken in by the Baron of the Lake Village, Ghislain Marcel, who would soon take the baroness' daughter's hand in marriage. A year after falling to the plague, the village fell beneath the Lake of Darkness, consumed by the Deluge. The Heroes of Blackbridge Desperate pleas for aid to the Church of Sol lead to Father Tihomir of Blackbridge's ill-fated expedition through the Wosswood and the investigation by Lemuel of Ryfall and Aldus thereafter. The Heroes of Blackbridge thus made several trips to Newstone during its fall. Not long before their arrival to the Wosswood, the kobolds under King Yiktaz of the Shambling Temple attacked Newstone, stealing off with a set of sacrifices totaling nine women, men, and children. At that time, Newstone had a chapel lead by a priest, Father Clancy, and an inn called the Pilgrim's Mug kept by a rude innkeeper named Brytha who refused to welcome the adventurers. The then-survivors of the plagued village Newstone and the wicked ravages of the Rasping Pox made a deep impression on the novice adventurers. Although the Heroes of Blackbridge did their best for Newstone, including attempting to provide their town guard with a set of cold iron weapons retrieved from the Dwarven Crucible upon Mount Rann, the nine hostages kidnapped by the Kobold King were slain in a ritual that turned him half-demon, while Newstone inevitably fell to the plague. Throughout 5E.1522, tales were spread of walking dead emerging from Castle Corlach taking the shapes of both the Baron Bryson Mirth and Adara, the servant who took the Baron's life. At some point after Newstone's fall, Viscount Malcolm Stenet of Ayles journeyed to the ruined village to face the plague that had taken his wife from him. There, the Viscount claimed he was met by vengeful undead. The nobleman successfully fought off the creatures with the sword Brionac before venturing onwards into the Wosswood. The Sunscourge Heresy The ghostly town of Newstone would lie still upon the lake until The Sunscourge Heresy, the opening of the Worldwound and the resulting Deluge saw the destruction of Newstone as Castle Corlach and the abandoned village surrounding it were swallowed whole by the Lake of Darkness; whatever remains of the barony likely lies at the bottom of the Lake.